O banheiro do segundo andar
by Camilla Black
Summary: "Estamos condenados às trevas, Weasley." - O quinto ano de Ginny Weasley e uma amizade inesperada.
1. We all have a little dark inside

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. Ao menos enquanto eu não lançar um _Obliviate_ na JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Foi no meu quinto ano que eu o conheci pela primeira vez. Não que eu nunca o tivesse visto, ou até mesmo falado com ele; mas a primeira vez que eu realmente enxerguei por trás do cabelo platinado e dos olhos cinzentos.<p>

Eu estava no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme, mania que eu adquirira desde o incidente na Câmara Secreta. Ali eu podia organizar meus pensamentos sem ser perturbada. Após tantos anos, Murta se acostumara com minha presença e não mais se dirigia a mim, se não fosse necessário. Estava recostada a uma parede e ele nem percebeu minha presença quando adentrou abruptamente.

Ele parecia nervoso. Encostou as mãos – muito mais pálidas que o normal, que já era um tom cadavérico – em uma das pias com as torneiras em formato de serpente e suspirou. O cabelo sempre perfeitamente alinhado – lambido por um hipogrifo, meu irmão dizia - agora caía livremente pelo seu rosto, o dando um ar selvagem. Após alguns segundos com a cabeça inclinada para baixo, um barulho baixo começou a surgir dele. A súbita quebra do silêncio do banheiro fez com que eu me arrepiasse. O barulho aumentou, acompanhado de pequenos soluços. Seu peito por detrás da camisa mal passada da sonserina movia-se rapidamente para cima e para baixo. Draco Malfoy estava chorando. Na minha frente.

Após alguns minutos dessa cena desconfortável, ele pareceu se acalmar e levantou o rosto pontudo em direção ao espelho. E me viu. Eu poderia jurar que por um centésimo de segundo vi um olhar de surpresa naqueles olhos embargados por lágrimas, que rapidamente se tornou tristeza e então raiva. Como aquela doninha albina sempre tão fria aprendera a demonstrar tantos sentimentos assim?

Mais por instinto do que por medo, me levantei, a mão direita preparada para pegar a varinha a qualquer movimento suspeito. Ele se virou, ficando de frente pra mim, e eu fingi não estar intimidada pelo olhar quase assassino e os 20cms de diferença de altura. Ele não parecia disposto a empunhar a varinha. Me olhava fixamente, como se me analisasse.

- Então, Weasel. Não vai duelar comigo como seu amado Potter?

Pra minha surpresa, sua voz não era ameaçadora nem demonstrava desprezo como nos nossos outros encontros. Ele parecia simplesmente cansado. E meu lado grifinória estúpida fez a última coisa que se deve fazer com um inimigo em potencial com uma arma a poucos centímetros da sua mão. Eu o abracei.

E ele me abraçou de volta.

* * *

><p>Assim iniciou-se a tradição mais surpreendente da história de Hogwarts: Ginny Weasley e Draco Malfoy se encontravam no banheiro abandonado do segundo andar e sentavam lado ao lado, sem nunca de fato proferir nenhuma palavra. Como se sofrer acompanhado doesse menos do que chorar sozinho.<p>

Vez ou outra ele encostava as mãos nas minhas. Uma vez, ao me encontrar chorando após o toque de recolher, passou os braços pelos meus ombros até eu me acalmar. Em uma tarde cinzenta de domingo dormiu no meu colo enquanto eu passava as mãos pelo seu cabelo. Meses se passaram nesse apoio mútuo sem nunca de fato trocar mais do que poucas palavras até que ele me perguntou.

- A lembrança dele ainda não te deixa em paz? O diário?

Suspirei, me perguntando se deveria ou não responder a pergunta, afinal, eu era uma líder do movimento anti-Voldemort no castelo enquanto ele era filho de um dos mais cruéis comensais da morte. Inclusive, o Comensal que causara todo o seu sofrimento, ao colocar o maldito diário em sua cesta há tantos anos. Procurei algum sinal de trapaça no rosto do homem a minha frente e não o vi, e, considerando a incapacidade de Malfoy de esconder suas emoções no nosso primeiro encontro nesse banheiro, resolvi confiar.

- Nunca. As vezes eu acho que parte dele ficou comigo. – passei as mãos nos braços procurando disfarçar o arrepio. Era a primeira vez que eu falava sobre aquilo com alguém. – Ele aparece nos meus sonhos e – não consegui evitar a careta – parece conversar comigo, dentro da minha cabeça. Como se minha consciência tivesse absorvido sua voz e tomado pra si. É horrível. Aqui é o único lugar que ele parece me deixar em paz e eu não preciso fingir sorrisos pros meus amigos.

Foi como se um peso tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros. Quando olhei novamente pro loiro à minha frente, ele não tinha o olhar de pena ou diversão que eu imaginei ver após meu desabafo. Ele parecia entender.

- E você, Malfoy? Qual a sua história?

Assim como eu, ele hesitou. Após me encarar por alguns segundos, baixou os olhos e levantou a manga do braço esquerdo. O-oh. Ele não era um aspirante a comensal, era o mais novo deles. Quando finalmente falou, sua voz estava vacilante e carregada de mágoa.

- Minha família está condenada. O Lorde, tão misericordioso, decidiu que estaríamos salvos e eu poderia ser o responsável pela redenção. Só que... eu não sei se eles merecem ser salvos. Não sei se eu mereço. Não entendo mais o motivo dessa porcaria de guerra velada.

- Então venha pra Ordem. Dumbledore... ele pode fazer algo. Ele pode proteger você, seus pais. Ele é Dumbledore! E, no final de tudo isso – algum instinto doentio dentro de mim fez com que eu passasse meus dedos pela Marca Negra exposta no braço pálido – você vai ter uma tatuagem legal.

Tentei sorrir. Pareceu funcionar, pois ele soltou uma risada baixa.

- _Tatuagem legal? _Weasley, você é mais sonserina do que aparenta.

Colocou os dedos longos por cima dos meus, ainda fixos na Marca e a expressão séria voltou a tomar seu rosto.

- Não adianta, você sabe disso. Não importa qual lado vencer; não importa se sairemos vivos. Estamos condenados às trevas, Weasley. Ele está em nós.

Eu sabia que era verdade. Não respondi, preferindo encostar minha cabeça no seu ombro.

* * *

><p>Eventualmente nos encontrávamos pelos corredores. Nos cumprimentávamos com um aceno de cabeça e nenhum dos alunos à nossa volta parecia perceber que as tradicionais ofensas Weasley-Malfoy não mais preenchiam os intervalos das aulas. Malfoy parecia cada dia mais abalado, mas nossas interações se limitavam a braços e abraços e conversas eram cada vez mais raras.<p>

Não foi com surpresa alguma que encarei a notícia da morte de Dumbledore e a revelação da missão de Malfoy.

Ninguém entendeu porque eu sorria enquanto o maior bruxo de todos os tempos jazia em um túmulo frio. Ninguém entendeu que aquilo significava que ainda havia esperança para ele. Ninguém entendeu que Snape ter matado o diretor significava que Draco Malfoy não se tornara um assassino.

O ano terminou sem que eu visse aqueles cabelos platinados. Pensei em escrever, mas logo descartei a ideia; a família Malfoy já estava bem encrencada, imagine se eles recebessem uma carta de uma traidora do sangue?

* * *

><p>Voltei para Hogwarts no setembro seguinte com a esperança de o encontrar no expresso de Hogwarts. Entrei no Salão Principal com a esperança dele ter se atrasado e que a qualquer momento tivesse uma entrada triunfal, como Harry e Ron no meu primeiro ano. Passei a primeira semana visitando o banheiro do segundo andar esperando que ele magicamente aparecesse e sentasse ao meu lado, naquele silêncio reconfortante.<p>

Só o vi novamente na Batalha de Hogwarts. Quando Harry finalmente fez com que eu saísse da Sala Precisa, a adrenalina da batalha se misturou a endorfina liberada ao ver o vulto de cabelos platinados correndo na minha direção. Um último abraço e eu nem ao menos tentei evitar quando ele e os dois brutamontes ao seu lado seguiram Harry pela porta que quase desaparecia.

Fred estava morto. Lupin estava morto. Tonks estava morta. Pilhas e pilhas de corpos se acumulavam no Salão Principal. Voldemort estava morto. A batalha estava terminada. Famílias e mais famílias aglomeravam-se em volta dos corpos. Procurei me afastar da minha própria, a imagem de Fred quase azul preenchendo minha visão cada vez que eu fechava os olhos. Nós havíamos vencido, então por que essa sensação amarga de perda? Ao ver minha família chorando ao longe não pude evitar pensar se estaríamos melhor se Voldemort tivesse vencido e todos nós mortos, não só o Fred.

Quase que instintivamente procurei aquela pele pálida pelo Salão, quase rezando pra Merlin para não o encontrar desfalecido como tantos outros. Foi com certo alívio que o encontrei, abraçado aos pais em um canto discreto, como se se escondesse. Harry era o menino-que-sobreviveu, mas Draco era o menino-que-não-teve-escolha. Ele me viu e tinha olheiras ainda maiores do que no ano que convivemos juntos. Sua mãe o abraçou novamente e os olhos se fecharam, se afundando nos cabelos loiros de Narcissa.

* * *

><p>Harry o salvou do julgamento dos Comensais, mas seu pai fora mandado novamente à Azkaban. Merecidamente, devo ressaltar. Nos 19 anos seguintes ouvi notícias isoladas, como a de seu casamento com Astoria Greengrass, o nascimento de seu primogênito e seus cargos no Ministério. Até que nos reencontramos na plataforma 9 ¾, eu, Harry e nossos 3 filhos e ele com Astoria grudada em seu braço, olhando orgulhoso para uma miniatura sua de 11 anos de idade. Me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, que Harry achou que fosse pra ele e eu preferi não contrariar. Dei um pequeno sorriso e me despedi dos meninos.<p>

Não foi surpresa alguma quando cinco anos mais tarde recebi uma carta de Lily Luna anunciando seu namoro com Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: É isso! Não quis me prolongar, afinal, não é uma história de amor, são só alguns momentos compartilhados. <strong>**Sempre fui fã de D/G e queria explicar de maneira lógica como esse sentimento surgiu. Espero que faça sentido. Tenho um projeto Scorpius/Lily L. que é basicamente uma continuação da minha fixação Weasley-Malfoy. Essa é minha história favorita e me faria feliz saber a opinião de vocês. ;)**


	2. Fim - ou começo?

_Srta Weasley_

_Acredito que seja do seu conhecimento o envolvimento entre sua filha caçula com o meu primogênito, Scorpius. Apesar dos meus esforços, ele parece irredutível em sua escolha. Portanto, peço aqui a autorização para que Lílian passe parte das férias de Natal na mansão Malfoy._

_Grato,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_ps: Espero que a pirralha tenha herdado os seus genes._

* * *

><p><em>Sr Malfoy<em>

_Primeiramente, não tenho dúvidas do conhecimento do senhor acerca de meu casamento. Há muito sou a Sra Potter e o senhor deveria me tratar como tal. Sim, já fui informada sobre o relacionamento de Lily - como se não bastasse ser uma sonserina! Ela já foi muito bem acolhida com gritos do Harry aqui, então por favor, tratem-na bem. Sim, estou dando autorização. Sem gracinhas, Malfoy._

**_Ginny POTTER_**

_ps: Felizmente Scorpius não puxou os seus, afinal, assumiu esse relacionamento._

* * *

><p><em>Ginevra,<em>

_Tantos anos sem se falar e você já toca nesse assunto? Uau, devo ter sido bem marcante mesmo. Não se preocupe, seu filhote será bem tratado aqui. Afinal, ela é uma cobra e minha mansão é o ninho. Só atacamos leões. Fique esperta._

_Draco Gostoso Malfoy_

* * *

><p><em>Sr Malfoy<em>

_Pare com isso! E se essa carta fosse interditada? Os anos não lhe trouxeram maturidade, pelo visto. Uma vez mimado, sempre mimado. Encoste um dedo na minha filha e sua cobra será decepada. A de baixo._

_Atenciosamente, _

**_Sra Potter_**

* * *

><p><em>Querida Ginevra,<em>

_Eu sou o chefe do Departamento de Correspondências Mágicas. Sua paixão reprimida está segura aqui. Falando na minha cobra, estamos com saudades das suas sardas. O que acha de passar algumas noites aqui também? O processo de divórcio é rápido, recomendo._

_Draco_

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy<em>

_Ainda sou casada, muito bem casada. Modos, por favor. E não ouse tocar nesse assunto com Lily. Pare de me mandar cartas._

**_Sra Potter_**

* * *

><p><em>Gin<em>

_Muito bem casada? E onde está o santo Potter agora?_

_D._

* * *

><p>Ginny pegou o pergaminho e o amassou, o jogando longe. Harry estava em missão - novamente. A vida do salvador do mundo mágico envolvia milhões de compromissos sociais que Gin, nos seus quase 40, não tinha mais a mínima paciência. Se limitava a escrever seus artigos de quadribol para o Profeta Diário e manter a casa em Godric Hallows em um bom estado.<p>

Dias antes, recebera uma carta de Lily avisando sobre o convite dos Malfoy. A pequena estava aliviada em não ter que conhecer Astoria, que se separara de Draco há alguns meses mas parecia apreensiva em conhecer o sr Malfoy. Depois das cartas, a apreensão passara para a mãe.

Depois da guerra, Draco e Ginny se falaram algumas vezes. Chegaram até a manter um caso extraconjugal por alguns meses, depois de todas as crianças irem para Hogwarts e Harry se tornar cada vez mais ausente. Não durou muito, pois a grifinória, como boa grifinória que é, não aguentou a dor na consciência e contou tudo para o marido, que bom herói que é, perdoou tudo. Corno manso.

Gin não queria pensar nisso, mas sentia falta do maldito sarcasmo de Draco. Sentia falta daquele cabelo ridiculamente loiro, daquele sorriso babaca e do nariz empinado. Não poderia existir ironia maior do que sua filha se apaixonando pelos mesmos traços que a encantaram há tantos anos.

E sentada em seu escritório, na sua saia lápis, os detalhes de uma pele outrora tão imaculada se esvaindo com a idade e se contorcendo para não aparatar nua na Mansão Malfoy aquela noite, Ginny torcia para que o final de Lily e Scorpius fosse mais feliz.

E menos decadente.


End file.
